Quid Pro Quo
by Ohmega- ThEND
Summary: Ever wonder what really happened during Robin's time as Slade's apprentice? Clearly the episodes left a few things out and I'm going to fill you in! New twists turns and an interesting OC. When forced to betray the ones he love most, our boy wonder discovers that friendship can be found in the most unlikely of places... Please RxR!
1. The Face of Evil

"Here," mumbled Robin as he gudgingly tossed a black bag onto the desk in front of him.  
>The dark, stale atmosphere around him fueled his anger and misery as he waited for a response.<br>"Excellent work Robin," replied a voice as a black glove reached forward and examined the object inside the bag. "I have to admit I'm impressed," continued the voice as its owner rose from its seat and walked forward. "You have surpassed my expectations. I didn't expect you to be this efficient, on your... 'trial mission'..." the voice continued as its owner stepped forward from the shadows and stood before Robin- Slade. "I believe you are ready for a reall assignment." He said calmly as he paced back and forth. "Who knows," he continued methodically. "A few more days and you might be able to handle my most challenging tasks..." Listening to Slade's lecture, Robin grew and angry and finally lashed out, trying to attack Slade. The two began to battle and throw each other around, fighting with intense fury. Robin grew more enraged and determined as Slade began to critique him and make comments; analyzing his every move. Then, just as Robin prepared to strike again, he was blindsided by a sudden blast of pain in his side. Crashing to the floor, Robin looked up at Slade in a heated confusion, wondering how he had managed to strike him so hard. Angrily, he sprung to his feet and prepared to attack again, when he was strangly struck again. Cringing on his hands and knees, Robin looked around trying to determine how he had been kicked a second time if Slade hadn't moved from his position in front of him; then suddenly he saw another shadow approaching from his right.

The mysterious shdow stared down at Robin as he pushed himself up from the ground, only to have his hands swiped from beneath him as the shadow confidently continued to walk past him. As Robin stumbled and pulled himself up, the attacker coldly looked back at him before walking over to Slade and proudly standing beside him. "Well done," praised Slade, looking down at Robin. As he continued to pull himself up, Slade introduced the assailant as Apollo- his first apprentice and Robin's new partner. Studiously, Apollo stared at Robin with a hostile gaze that bore an uncanny resemblance to Slade's. Angrily, Robin lowered his head in submission, accepting Slade's command. "I understand that this will be a, step up, from your original team of misfits; but I can assure you... it's for the best," Slade purred as he began to walk away. "I'll leave the two of you alone. Talk, strategize; with the missions I have planned for you two, you'll need it..."

The two stood and stared at one another for what seemed like hours. Teeth clenched, Robin studied his new 'partner'. Dressed in black, Apollo stood before him menacingly. With a sleek, ninja- like mask resembling Slade's, all but the thief's left eye was shielded from view; yet even with only one eye showing, the stare Robin felt remained just as deep, but strangely not as cold and empty as before. "Don't expect me to accept you or anything else here," Robin growled. "I will get out, and I will make Slade pay!"

"You say that now..."

"And I mean it! I promise you, I'll stop you, Slade, and his plans!"

"Huh, whatever..." mumbled Apollo, slowly turning away and in a confident manner. Just then, Slade returned with a new mission for his apprentices. The two walked forward together, only to be parted by their Master- claiming that they still weren't ready for a 'dual mission'. First approaching Apollo, he whispered something in his ear, then stepped back as the rogue strode forward and slowly disappeared into the darkness. He then moved on to Robin, "And now," he said menacingly. "I have a special mission for you..."


	2. Why?

Back in Jump City, the Titans sulk in silence as they desperately continue their attempts to find their missing leader. "Robin, Robin answer me. Where are you? Robin please we wish to locate you! Ro-"

"Give it a rest Star." sighed Cyborg.

"Yeah, if he was gonna answer he would've done it by now," said Beast Boy as he and Cyborg searched the city for their friend. "Besides, you're kinda giving me a headache."

"But where could he have gone? I can't find him anywhere." cried Starfire as she frantically searched the city from the skies.

"No sign of him here either," replied Raven, scanning the town via satellite back at the tower. "His locater is still offline."

"But he… he has to be alright. Oh we are terrible friends! We never should have left him alone; we have to keep looking." cried Starfire despairingly.

"Ugh! This is all my fault!" yells Cyborg, angrily punching the wall. "I should've stayed and helped him; I should have known that detonator was a dud."

"It wasn't a dud, it was a distraction," stated Raven "it was designed to get us away from Robin; and we fell for it." She sighs as she closes her eyes- shielding herself from the unrelenting guilt. Spread across the city, each of the Titans shared a moment of silence as they blamed themselves for Robin's disappearance. Though no words were exchanged, similar thoughts passed through their minds: 'It's my fault; how could I have been so blind? I should have known. Why did Slade wish to separate us? What did he want with Robin? If the detonator was a decoy, then what did Slade really want?'

"We have to keep looking!" shouted Starfire. "We-" the distraught alien was quickly interrupted by the signal of a robbery...

* * *

><p>The young heroes investigate the alert which leads them to a government arsenal. Upon arrival, the team finds that they're just in time to catch the thief before he can escape. They continue pursue the criminal with righteous fury and intent- even without their leader; that is, until they corner the perpetrator and discover that the thief <strong>is<strong> their leader- working for Slade! The Titans all stare in disbelief at the masked bandit who once fought by their side.

"Robin, what are you… why are you doing this?" asked Starfire in despair. However, instead of a verbal answer, the ex- Titan responds by hurling explosives at her and the rest of the team.

"Dude, what is your deal?" yells Beast Boy in shock, but under the command of Slade, Robin still won't answer and continues to fight. The Titans, continue to battle their former leader until finally, the traitor manages to escape- with his stolen prize in- hand.

After losing to Robin, the Titans are all hit with the disturbing idea that their friend had become a criminal- completely unaware that their thieving friend had only joined the dark side, to keep his friends in the light. And whilst they sat and sulked over their cruel reality, it seemed they weren't the only ones in a rutt. What could the Boy Wonder do? With Slade threatening to eliminate his friends if he disobeyed, and the Titans determined to take him down now that he was a criminal, it seemed like Robin had nowhere to go, and no one to turn to. Unfortunately it seemed like the only choice he had was in the form of another crime, and this time, he'd have a conspirator...

-So what do ya think? Please comment; and be honest, I wanna know if my work sucks! That ay I can fix it and learn from my mistakes. I promise I won't get mad; as long as you're nice, I'll be too ;D


	3. Questions

The following night, beneath the pale glow of a silver moon, two silhouettes cracked the code of a security barrier and entered the site of their next heist. While Apollo stayed at behind to take out the guards and defend their exit, Robin moved forward to obtain the desired object- a genetic splicer. Flawlessly, the safe is opened and the priceless object is within view. With the splicer just within reach, Robin's attempts are suddenly thwarted by a familiar voice. "You're not walking outta here Robin," shouted Cyborg from the back corner of the room, "not without a fight!" Angered, Robin charges toward the team, only to avoid them altogether and sprint toward the exit. Escaping through the ceiling, he blasts past a confused Apollo who demands to know why he's leaving without the splicer.

"Get it yourself!" yells Robin as he continues to run away

"Where are you going Robin? You have yet to achieve your objective." stated Slade via earpiece. "Go back…"

"The device was too heavily guarded, we'll have to steal it another-"

"NO!" the excuse is quickly ignored by an enraged Slade, threatening to destroy the Teen Titans unless Robin returns to fight.

Just then, the other Titans emerge and approach their friend, stating that they just want to talk. When Robin refuses to listen and begins to attack, the team completely gives up on their friend and prepares to bring him down. As the battle ensues, Robin continues to face off against his friends single- handed, while Apollo goes back to retrieve the splicer. The fight is intense, a four- on- one bout, consisting of more than just physical blows. Even though he is told to defeat them, Robin continues to discretely avoid physical conflict with his friends; though he does confront them, he doesn't _try_ to hurt them.

Finally, with the emergence of Apollo and the splicer, Robin backs off and tries to make a getaway, only to be stopped and confronted by a familiar face. "Do not move!" commands Starfire as she blocks Robin's retreat with a glowing starbolt. The two friends face each other in a stand- off: starbolts against a thermo blaster. Then, Starfire backs off in despair. Sadly bowing her head, the Tamaranian princess laments that she cannot be in a world where she must fight her best friend. "If you are truly evil then go ahead; do what you must." Overwhelmed by emotion, Robin drops his weapon in an attempt to console his friend. Then, with a sudden pounding in his head, Robin hears Slade's voice, telling him that if _he_ won't attack, then the probes _will_. Within seconds, the probes begin to take effect. Robin is shocked to see Starfire- as well as the other Titans- bent over in agony as the microscopic menace began to wreak havoc on their bodies. One by one, they drop in pain; even Apollo can only stand and watch in horror as Robin holds Starfire in his arms, pleading with Slade to spare his friends' lives.

Finally Slade lets up and puts an end to everyone's pain, but for a price… immediately after the probes subside, the Titans are all caught off guard as Robin begins to attack with a fuming intensity like they'd never seen before. This rage, paired along side the skill- set of his partner, quickly becomes too much for the Teen Titans to handle, and they are soon defeated. With Robin long gone with the genetic splicer, the team is at a loss- left alone on the roof to speculate what had just happened. While it is clear to them that Robin has never been known for his pain- inducing 'powers', two things remain a mystery: what _did_ cause them to fall in agony, and- because it clearly wasn't Slade- _who was_ Robin's accomplice?


	4. Only Skin Deep

After embarrassing the Teen Titans and claiming Slade's prize, Robin and Apollo return to Slade's base to deliver the splicer. "Thank you students," says Slade while examining the splicer, "I must say, I'm pleased with your results. You two worked surprisingly well together… for your _first_ mission." Robin glares hatefully at Apollo who glumly looks down at the floor. "I'll leave the two of you alone; talk, bond… I can sense a beautiful relationship between the two of you." chuckled Slade as he disappeared into the shadows.

Left alone under the light of Slade's observatory screens, Robin and Apollo simply look at one another- just as they did in the beginning. While staring at his 'friend', Robin's anger begins to rise until he finally turns away from Apollo. "Friends… that'll never happen…" mumbled the apprentice as he turned away in shame, leaving his accomplice alone to revue their performance.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back at the tower, Starfire and the others all sit around and discuss their perceptions of what had just happened. Though they were aware of some aspects, there were several questions that continued to nag in the back of their minds. "OK, though I still can't believe it, Robin just took us all down," states Cyborg, pacing back and forth in the tower.<p>

"Yeah, but he had help," added Raven.

"Who was that dude in the black suit? I never knew Robin had a clone; they sure fight the same." commented Beast Boy, tentatively rubbing his wounded backside.

"Don't know, but whoever he was, I'll bet he has something to do with why Robin's acting so weird," said Cyborg, "and I'll bet _he _was the one behind that crazy pain incident."

"Perhaps, but what about Slade?" asked Starfire in confusion. "What part does he possess in this issue?" as the team sat and speculated the multiplying factors, there was a sudden knock on the front door of the tower. Before answering, Raven pulls up surveillance from the security cameras- just in time to see an ominous shadow running away from the tower. The team opens the door with caution to find no one there and nothing around them.

"Dude, of all the times to play ding- dong- ditch!" yells Beast Boy sarcastically. "There's nothing here!" the team begins to walk inside when Starfire notices a small piece of paper attached to the door. Immediately, she alerts the others and they begin to analyze the mysterious note. The group stared down at the little piece of paper in confusion, until finally, Raven picked it up and read it aloud:

"Look inside yourself, there you'll find the answer. Every nanoscopic detail…"

"Wow, great advice," sighed Beast Boy irritably, "Where'd this come from? A fortune cookie?"

"But how can we look _inside ourselves_? None of us possess X-ray vision." questioned Starfire curiously looking down at her body.

"I don't think it was meant to be that literal Star." replies Cyborg while further studying the note. "Hmm, inside ourselves? Nanoscopic detail? Whoever left this must really like rid-"

"Wait!" shouts Raven, "I think I know what it means. Cyborg, we're going to need you to look into Beast Boy… on the nanoscopic level!"

"WHY ME!"

* * *

><p>After performing a quick scan of Beast Boy's cellular makeup, the censors of Cyborg's equipment pick up a frequency disturbance. "Wait! I think I'm getting something!" yells Cyborg.<p>

"Finally!" grumbled the changeling. Quickly pulling up the findings on the towers main screen, the Titans are shocked to find… nanoscopic probes! Thousands of them, inside of Beast Boy; inside of all of them! Appalled by the image on the screen, Beast Boy can only become queasy at the thought of what was **in **him.

"So that's how Slade did it," proclaimed Cyborg. "By blasting these probes in us Slade can take us all out with the push of a button! Unless-"

"Unless Robin does whatever he says." interjects Raven.

"No wonder he's been acting so weird; he had no choice."

"But now we are aware and we can help Robin!" cheered Starfire. "… We **will** help Robin."


	5. Behind the Mask

The air was cold and still, all was silent except for the dry whistle of steam piping from the inner workings of the warehouse. Yet amidst all of the dead silence and gloom, stood our fallen hero, sulking in his personal defeat as he reflected on his recent battle with his distant friends. While he watched Slade's recorded copy of his 'performance', every moment replayed in his mind as well. Alone in the dark he stared through the screens- numb towards the world. As the ex- Boy Wonder continued to mourn, the ominous silhouette returned from its delivery, slowly creeping up behind Robin- hand reaching outward. As the silhouette grew closer, Robin suddenly grabbed the entity's hand and flung the silhouette over his shoulder. As the figure flew, the light from the screens revealed it to be none other than Apollo. Enraged at the identity of the shadow, Robin charged with a feral hostility never seen before. Immediately Apollo fought back in defense, while- at the same time- trying to talk down an angered Robin.

"This is all your FAULT!" shouted Robin. "Why does he need me, when he's already got you as his right- hand man!"

"Hey, you wanna relax? I just wanna talk to you. I-"

"Why would I want to talk to you? YOU RUINED MY LIFE!" growled Robin as he continued to attack his adversary. However, instead of taking the beating, Apollo remains resilient and fights back. The two continue to scuffle, but for clearly different reasons, while Robin is clearly determined to destroy and harm, Apollo continues to block and dodge every strike, as if _playing_ with him. But then, after receiving a quick blow to the chest, the motive changes from defend to destroy as Apollo's leg rises in preparation for a final kick. As the assailant's leg flies forward for the attack, Robin is fortunately able to catch his opponents leg. "Nice try," he grumbles.

However, before he can say anything else, he is interrupted by a low cackle as Apollo responds, "Uh, I _do_ have another leg…" and without giving him time to react, Apollo spins around and side swipes Robin, continuing to laugh as he falls to the floor. Finally Robin can take no more; even Apollo's laugh resembles Slade's! Instantly he springs to his feet and in a few quick blows catches his opponent off guard. With a final kick to the face, Apollo is thrown against the wall, where the ominous mask is knocked off… revealing **HER **identity! After realizing that he had been fighting a _girl_, Robin stares in confusion and shock as his adversary rises and continues to laugh at him.

Her pale blonde hair was short and sleek- just long enough to cover her left eye- just as her mask had done before. Her sand- colored skin, paired with the seemingly white hue of her hair, allowed her amethyst eye to glow even brighter than before. As Robin continued to stare, he found himself unable to look away; whether it was due to his lingering disbelief or her apparently feral charm, Robin remained entranced even as Apollo approached him.

* * *

><p>Walking closer, Apollo continued to chuckle, "Yeah I know," she started "I have helmet hair like you wouldn't believe,"she giggled while bending over to pick up the mask. Looking down at it, she continues, "happens all the time. That was a nice move; I'm shocked I didn't see that coming... lucky shot."<p>

"You're a-"

"Yeah, I think we've just established that," commented Apollo sarcastically. "Now are you gonna calm down and let me explain, or do I have to clip you again?"

"Like I said," mumbled Robin "I have nothing to say to you."

"But I have something to say to you," stated Apollo, placing her hand on his shoulder. As he turned in response, her tone changed from a commanding and sarcastic, to one of sincerity, "I'm sorry about before; about what happened back there with your friends. I had no idea Slade was actually going to _use_ those probes; he assured me they were just a bluff, to keep you in line. I know that had to hurt- seeing what happened. I know-"

"Nothing!" shouts Robin in denial. "How could you possibly know? All you do is cause pain, you don't know anything"

"And how would you know that? You've been here, for what, a whole three days! You're not the only one being tortured, the only one being forced into this… the only one who wants out!" cried Apollo. "He's got dirt on me too, stuff you couldn't even imagine! I have as much of a choice in this as you do… but at least you have a better shot of getting out; and _I'm_ going to help you do it."

"Wait what? What!" asked Robin suspiciously. "_You're _going to help _me_?" His eyes began to narrow under his mask, "...Why?"

"Let's just say I'm tired of all the suffering, of all the destruction, and that_ egotistical psychopath_ pulling the strings."

"And what's in it for you? What's your angle?" asked Robin skeptically.

"No angle, all I want is the satisfaction of knowing that Slade lost; of beating him before things get any worse."

"What do mean worse?" asked Robin. "There's something you're not telling me."

"I'm just trying to prevent the ultimate wrong before it happens. Besides, I'm not about to let Slade destroy five lives in the process of crushing one spirit…" sighed Apollo, slowly looking toward Robin.

"Wow, I- uh… thank you Ap-"

"APOLLO!" shouts Slade in the distance. The two instantly turn away and face their approaching commander. Hastily, Apollo rushes to reapply her mask. "Ah, I see you two _have _decided to spend some time together. Excellent…" Submissively, both servants lower their eyes to the floor. "Apollo, I have a special assignment for you… a _solo_ assignment." Militantly, Apollo strode forward as Slade whispered something in her ear and handed her a small white envelope. "Don't fail me."

After Apollo had left with her orders, Slade was left alone with his newest prodigy. "I assume you two got along well?" Robin tries to ignore the remark, sharply turning his head away. "I must admit, even I didn't believe you two would mesh so quickly- considering how similar you two are; stubborn. Tell me Robin," asked Slade pacing back and forth, "what was it like getting a taste of your own medicine- someone just like you?" Refusing to answer, Robin continues to stare at the floor. "Tell me, how does it feel to finally know your associate- the pretty face who really hides... behind the mask?"

*Will have the final chapter(s) soon! Having a bit of a writer's block XP please review and tell me what you think so far! =)

*If things go well, maybe we'll see some more Apollo in future stories...


	6. Setup

"You know Robin," said Slade while looking up at the recorded fight scenes, "I'm impressed…"

"With what?"

"How efficiently you were able to defeat those 'friends' of yours. Quickly, precise, malicious- you and I grow more alike every day."

"I'm nothing like YOU!" roars Robin with a hard uppercut to his opponent's face. Instantly the two begin to fight; fuming Robin begins to attack Slade- venting all of his frustrations into that wicked mask. The two continue to brawl and violently throw each other around, and then, with one final blow, Slade falls- only to glare upward and reveal a large crack in his mask.

"You're going to wish you hadn't done that." Growled Slade, as he slowly rose to his feet.

"I only wish I had done it sooner…" replied the young hero, tearing the accursed 'S' from his chest. As the branding letter came crashing to the floor, the once unemotional Slade, slowly looked up and, charged with anger, began scolding his apprentice- both verbally and physically.

"I had much to teach you," he snarled. "I made you my apprentice. All my knowledge, all my power, all for YOU!" he continued as he mercilessly through the teen around. "But the only thing you seem to care about is your worthless, little, FRIENDS!" the furious enforcer continued to vent, crushing Robin with every blow. "Perhaps I should just settle the issue; if the Titans are such a distraction, maybe I should just eliminate them now." Threatened Slade- his finger on the switch.

"Don't," begged Robin, sadly looking up at the screens revealing the internal states of his friends, "I'll do whatever you say."

"There's a good boy," scoffed Slade. "And from now on," he continued, walking towards Robin, "I want you to start calling me Master…" Despairingly, Robin lowered his head at the feet of his commander, his master. Finally willing to give in to his demands, the young hero had officially lost all cause and reason for hope. However, it seemed that while he was gloomily submitting to dark orders, others weren't willing to be as obedient…

* * *

><p>Back on the outskirts of the city, alarms blared and sirens and lights lit up the streets as police cruisers flew down the streets. "STOP HIM!" cried a woman as she coward behind a desk at Wayne Enterprises. "He's stolen Project Di!"<p>

Immediately, law enforcement was in pursuit of the criminal who continued to dash down the endless maze of halls in the facility. "Halt! Stop him!" they continued to cry- much to the irritation of the thief who rolled _her_ eyes, annoyed. Finally after a few swift moves, the thief had lost the cops, she continued running, convinced she was home free- that is until she noticed for shadows and a piercing green light...

Cautiously, she crept closer and crouched down near the shadows- listening in on their conversation:

"Any sign of them?" asked Beast Boy anxiously.

"No," answered Cyborg- frustrated. "We can't seem to locate Robin or his lackey."

'LAKEY!' thought Apollo- insulted by the comment.

"I'm not sure Robin is the one behind this," stated Raven, closing her eyes in thought. "I'm not picking up any mental activity on his part. Whoever is here must be working alone… and… _watching-_ right behind us!" she said, quickly whirling around to spot a startled Apollo, hesitantly rising to her feet and fleeing for the exit.

"Freeze!" barked Cyborg as the thief continued to run. "Titans GO!" he yelled as he and the others immediately began to give chase. Swiftly, Apollo continued to push forward with the Titans following close behind. Hurriedly the group sped down the halls, running deeper into the building, then suddenly- a dead end. Trapped, the thief spun around to see all of her pursuers standing before her; blocking all exits. With the file clenched tightly in her hand, Apollo maintained her stance and prepared to fight. "Look, I don't know who you are or what you and Slade have done with our friend," Cyborg said- sonic cannon armed. "But that's ok; 'cuz after we take you out, none of that'll matter." The thief stood firm- clearly challenging the threat with a silent glare. "Titans GO!"

In unison, they attacked. Hitting the scourge with everything they had… but apparently it wasn't enough. One by one, Apollo defeated each of the Titans. She sped past a snarling green cheetah, slipped through every force field of dark energy and dodged each starbolt that came her way. After agilely conquering the first three rounds, she progressed to an enraged Cyborg; eluding the blast from his sonic cannon, the skilled martial artist then continued to embarrass the biotechnical behemoth in hand-to-hand- silently mocking his left hook with a sarcastic glance and a flirty wink. It seemed like the Titans had been outmatched as Apollo continue to 'play' with her opponents, then she was suddenly struck in the back by a starbolt- it was clear that Starfire had had enough.

On the floor, the thief looked up as the team began to close in on her. However, unbeknownst to them, the cunning cat burglar still hand one final trick; with the files of Project Di still in her hand, Apollo reached into her utility belt and threw a smoke bomb between her and the Titans. Disoriented and gasping for air, the team waited for the smoke to clear, only to find that the thief was gone- as were the files. "Dude! Are we ever gonna win one!" exclaimed Beast Boy.

* * *

><p>Defeated, the Titans sadly turn to leave the building. Walking forward, Starfire steps down and is startled by the sound of crumbling paper beneath her foot. Stepping backwards, she bends down to pick up the crumpled ball of paper. "What's that?" asks Cyborg as he and the others surround Starfire as she unravels the small ball of paper- revealing a message. Puzzled, she reads it aloud:<p>

"Room 38, third drawer…"

"Well what does that mean?" asked Beast Boy as he read the note over Star's shoulder.

"Only one way to find out," answered Cyborg as he began walking down the hall looking for room 38. The others quickly followed suit, and eventually the room was found. Cautiously, they entered; when the lights were switched on, they were surprised to see that everything was still intact.

"OK..?" said Beast Boy skeptically.

"And, we're here because?" sighed Raven.

"Now we must find the third drawer," answered Starfire as she began to walk around the room- weaving through the various cubicles. The others did the same, but for every desk they checked, nothing unusual lay inside the third drawer. Then Cyborg heard a faint beeping sound. Intrigued he followed the sound until he came to a computer desk which seemed no different from the others. He then realized that the beeping was coming from inside the third drawer!

"Hey guys, I think I found something!" the others quickly crowded around the desk as Cyborg slowly opened the drawer. When they looked inside, they found that the noise was coming from underneath a pile of papers. Quickly they removed the junk and were shocked to find that the beeping was coming from… a communicator- _Robin's _communicator! Excitedly they picked up the small device and opened it. On the screen were coordinates and a blinking "R"; '**R**obin!' they all thought simultaneously! Instantly they all turned towards the exit and prepared to walk out- with the exception of Raven who noticed a large file that had been resting underneath the iconic communicator.

She picked up the file and read the front cover: 'Project Di'. Puzzled, she thought back to when the thief had escaped with the alleged files; then she noticed a small hand-written note attached to the file- the handwriting resembling that found on the previous note that had been discovered back at the tower. The little post-it read: "the _real _one."...

* So, what do you think? I'm about to wrap it up, so please review and let me know how it's going before I put an end to this mystery! =)


	7. Substitue Teacher

The night was still young, the pale glow of a full moon shone on the streets as the city glowed with the light of industrially manufactured life. In the midst of the jovial city environment, the main street suddenly began to rumble as the T-Car blasted down the avenue. "Can't this thing go any faster?" nagged Beast Boy anxiously.

"Hey, don't bash my baby!" shouted Cyborg, affectionately petting the steering wheel. As the team continued to glide down the streets of the city, Starfire clasped the pulsating communicator in her arms.

Happily, she looked down at the screen and the flashing 'R' which marked the destination of her long-lost friend. Optimistic, she closed her eyes and whispered to herself, "Robin," then opening her eyes, she looked forward with intent and continued, "We are coming."

Charged with hope, the Teen Titans continued to push forward in their mission to liberate their lost leader; little did they know that they weren't the only ones out that night… Returning home to the piping mist and dry air of the headquarters, Apollo walked through the empty darkness to deliver a desired message to the 'Master'. As she continued to walk forward, she began to hear the sound of a conversation in the distance; with every step the sounds became clearer, and she soon heard the sound of thuds and grunting overshadowing the speaking. Growing closer, she looked ahead into the dim light and saw two shadows at war- they were fighting _again_; but as she came even closer, she could see that the smaller of the two shadows was clearly bearing the brunt of the pain. 'Robin!'

Immediately, Apollo's calm stride shifted into a brisk jog as she turned the corner and entered the main room just in time to see Slade strike Robin with a bow staff. Before he could hit him again, Slade was conveniently interrupted, "Sir," said Apollo. Calmly, Slade turned to see his protégé standing at attention before him, file in-hand.

"Apollo," he started. "Welcome back. I see your mission was a success." Silently Apollo nodded as Slade walked forward and took the files from her outstretched arms. With his prize in hand, Slade turned away- allowing Apollo to walk forward and help Robin to his feet. Pleased, Slade looked down and the closed file and read the cover to himself. "Project Di", he said aloud as he turned and looked toward his apprentices. Deeply he chuckled as he walked forward, "Excellent work Apollo," he commented, "At least one of you is able to follow orders." He sneered, staring at Robin. "Perhaps I've been taking the wrong approach in teaching you Robin…"

"What do you mean?" Robin asked, confused.

"Maybe, in order for you to be trained to your full potential, you should learn from your peers. I think it best that I leave you under the instruction of Apollo," the two teens looked at one another perplexed. "It will be a constructive… 'experiment' of sorts," the dark teacher continued as he looked down at the precious files. "What do you think Apollo?"

Hesitant at first, Apollo looked toward Robin and analytically thought over Slade's suggestion, "An intriguing preposition," she replied. "I accept." She then turned toward _her_ new apprentice and continued, "He could use my help…"

*Almost at the closing! I have goosebumps (and I'm te one writing this! lol) hope you keep reading and please comment!*


	8. Rebellion

Later that night- silently grieving- Robin stood before the main screens broadcasting his friends. Distraught, he watched the probes flow freely through their veins, like a nanoscopic minefield. In the corner of his eye, he looked over and noticed the probes' generator gleaming in the far corner of the room; the sinister glowing ball began to consume his attention until he was suddenly startled by a whisper. "Robin," he turned in response to see Apollo walking towards him.

"Did Slade approved of your 'lesson plans' already?" he asked irritably.

"NO! And he never will," replied Apollo proudly. "As of tonight, you are hereby expelled." As Robin looked at her in confusion, Apollo smiled devilishly and began to explain. "You're getting out of here… tonight."

"What! How, when?"

"Look I said I was going to get you outta here and I meant it. I just hope everything goes as planned; I've already done more than enough to get us both killed, and if this doesn't work, that just might become a grim reality."

"What are you talking about? What _did_ you do?" Robin asked, becoming more anxious and annoyed every minute.

"Never mind that, now listen, if I've done my part correctly, there'll be a little 'disturbance' tonight… I just don't know when, so be alert and ready for anything. Ha, consider yourself lucky, those are your _only_ orders from me." She smiled as she began to turn away, "Now come on, Slade's waiting for us; he says he has some kind of 'surprise' for us." She said, sarcastically rolling her eyes. Skeptical, robin stared at first- wondering if he was becoming too trusting of his new… _associate_. If she was Slade's first apprentice, there was no telling how long she had been serving him, and **no** way of knowing what she was capable of; but as she turned around again to see if he was following, he caught another glimpse of that amethyst eye and suddenly felt assured- safe, and hurriedly walked to catch up.

"At last," sighed Slade as he triumphantly looked down at the manila file in his hand, "Project Di is mine… or should I say _ours_" he remarked, looking up to see Robin and Apollo standing before him. "My pupils," he said, emptily staring at them both. "I have a little surprise for the two of you; in these files is the future of my legacy- _your _legacy." He began to lean forward in his seat, his hand began to flip open the front cover of the file as he continued, "In these documents lies… What? Where are the files! APOLLO!"

"Sir?" asked Apollo in confusion.

"Might you inform me why there are no documents in this file?"

"What do you mean?" she replied calmly. Walking forward, she coyly looked back at a puzzled Robin and winked, then- as she approached Slade to _study_ the files- she caught him off guard and struck him with an uppercut to the face! Once his body hit the floor, both students ran forward preparing to strike. Like predators on a helpless target, they attacked, but then an infuriated Slade sprung up from the ground. Mercilessly, he began to punish his apprentices.

"How dare you try to betray me?" he began to scream, but then he suddenly regained composure and caught himself, "But of course, I should have known this would happen… two children, so much alike one another: conniving, driven, impulsive… so much like me." He remarked, as he walked forward, and coldly grabbed Apollo by the leg- throwing her up against the wall. Briefly, she stumbled upon recovery and then ran towards him again as he prepared to move on to Robin. Unfortunately, he was alert, turning around to strike her with a devastating blow to the head; she immediately fell to the floor. "And you my dear," he scoffed looking down at the injured girl as she struggled to pull herself up. "I expected more from you. After countless years of training and guidance, this is how you repay me?"

Breathing faintly, Apollo looked up slowly and replied, "I was trained as a double agent… you should've seen it coming." Angered, Slade turned away and continued to approach Robin. "It appears that I have been too kind," he said as he kicked the Boy Wonder in the chest. "You've resisted orders, challenged my authority and what's worse... you've corrupted my star apprentice! The similarities between us are endless." He chuckled as he grabbed Robin's neck and proceeded to lift him from the ground. "Excellent work Ro- AHH!"

Slade's monologue was suddenly cut short by a familiar green bolt. "Leave him alone!" commanded Starfire as she and the other Titans stood in the entrance of Slade's domain. Astonished, both Slade and Robin stare at the unexpected visitors. Then Robin thought back to his previous conversation, he looked over to Apollo as she slowly rose to her feet, smiled and backed away into the darkness.

Angered at their presence, Slade released his apprentice, commanding him to attack. "Get out of here!" Robin cried, "You don't know what those things can-"

"Dude, we already know, and we don't care," replied the Titans.

"We are your friends Robin and we will not leave without you." added Starfire reassuringly.

"How very touching," interrupted Slade. "But Robin doesn't need friends anymore." He continued as he pressed the button, releasing the probes! One by one, the Titans fell; groaning and crouching in pain. Distraught, Robin stared at his friends in their misery. "No do as I command," continued Slade. "Attack!" as Robin continued to stare, he saw the painful tone in Starfire's eyes as she looked up in tears.

"No!" shouted the Boy Wonder as he turned toward the generator and- without a second thought- ran toward it and embraced its afflicting glow. Instantly, the noble apprentice himself became infected with the probes. Struggling, Robin pushed forward, angrily addressing his Master, "New deal Slade," he groaned, "If I lose my friends, you lose your apprentice," he continued as he dropped to the floor. "And I know how much you hate to lose." Clearly defeated, Slade began to call of the probes; but then a revelation caught his attention…

"No matter," he replied as he walked past his suffering opponent. "While I may have lost you and the desired team I had envisioned, I still have my _first_ success. Apollo!" he shouted, looking around for his star protégé.

At first there was no response, but then, out of the shadows appeared the amethyst eye- but this time- it was shielded behind the black mask. "Yes sir?" asked the assailant obediently.

"I require you to finish this little issue; attack!" he commanded, staring down at the subdued Titans.

"Yes Sir." answered Apollo as she walked between Slade and Robin, lifted her leg in a defensive position… and kicked _**Slade**_ in the stomach- knocking him to the floor. With 'the issue' on the floor, she proceeded to pick up the switch controlling the probes and destroyed it- freeing Robin and his friends from their pain. Once the Probes had subsided, the team rose to their feet; upon standing, Robin was shocked and distraught to see his savior was gone, but- within seconds- that was no longer an issue. Once again, standing at the head of his team, the reunited leader held his head erect and cried "Titans Go!" as he and the other moved forward to finish the job.

The battle was intense, but within seconds Slade was quickly at the mercy of his longtime rivals. They continued to throw blows, until finally- with a final strike to the face- the ominous mask was cast off! Leaving a panicking Slade to retreat into the shadows. Gratefully, Robin looked towards his friends, and calmly commanded, "Let's go home."


	9. Gratitude

The hectic incidents of the previous night were quickly overcast by the forgiving glow of the sun. As its renewing rays caressed the landscape of Jump City, the Teen Titans completed their own renewal- with the ridding of the probes from everyone's bodies, the team was at long last reunited, and it felt so good! "Well yall, that's it," said Cyborg, checking Beast Boys internal makeup. "Everyone is clean and probe free."

"YES!" cheered an ecstatic Beast Boy, leaping from his seat and performing an outrageous victory dance. "Go Beast Boy, you're probeless! Uh- huh, get funky!" Despite his childish antics, the rest of the team looked on and smiled, greatful that- after several long days- the torment was over. Robin was back where he belonged, Slade had been defeated, and the team was back together again. Everything was perfect, and there was only one way to celebrate… WAAFFLES! Elated, Cyborg and Beast Boy rushed toward the kitchen- with an unwilling Raven in their grasp- and began to cook the breakfast feast. Yes, everything was back to normal; not a single issue had been overlooked; but as the others happily joked and carried on, Robin slowly walked toward the observatory windows and looked out at the sun alone.

As the glowing rays glistened and reflected on the ocean waves below, he looked on alone; just as he had in Slade's lair. Fortunately, he was free and at peace, howver, it seemed that one thing continued to play in the back of Robin's mind: 'Apollo,' he thought to himself. 'Where could she be? What happened to her? Why-'

"You are, OK?" Robin turned slowly, to see Starfire approaching.

"Oh Starfire, yeah I'm fine. I was just thinking, about Slade; he's still out there…"

"Please do not think of him now," she said softly. "You have already been through so much; please, let us celebrate our victory." She looked toward her friend smiling, but it was clear that she was also troubled.

"Are _you_ OK?" asked Robin, concerned. She continued to look at him smiling, but slowly her grin, transformed in to look of sorrow and shame.

"… I, am sorry." Replied Star, eyes cast down at the ocean below.

"_You're _sorry? For what? You didn't do anything wrong."

"When things were bad, there was a moment when I truly believed you were like Slade. I doubted you, and for that, I am sorry."

"Don't be, it's not your fault." He replied, gently placing his hand on her shoulder. "I doubted myself. It seemed like everything was so bad that I guess I just gave up; I accepted Slade's words- and no matter how much I hate to admit- he was right." Starfire turned toward him confused. "Determined, serious, focused, he and I are kind of alike. But there's one big difference between Slade and I," he continued as he grabbed Starfire's hands affectionately. "He doesn't have any friends." They smiled at one another, and then Robin looked out the window again and continued. "And it took one special friend to help me see that…" sentimentally, he smiled and looked down at the ocean. The amethyst waves crashed against the rocks on the shore and continued to reflect the yellow-white light of the sun. The power and beauty of these two forces- combined as one- continued to move, spanning from the shore, to beyond the horizon. As he continued to look out on the clear ocean, he closed his eyes and continued to imagine the deep amethyst sea; her soft gaze watching over him...

*Well that's it! What do you think? Like I said, this is my first fic so _**please **_comment and tell me what you think.*


End file.
